


Standoff

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, watching the women who did this to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standoff

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Het, femslash, bondage, threesome, crack.  
> Acknowledgements: [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/), as this is a sequel to [Distress Test](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/225783.html), and of course [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *beams*

Title: Standoff  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R  
Pairing: David/Liz/Nikki, mention of Colby.  
Summary: David, watching the women who did this to him.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

 

The position isn't the most comfortable, but the view's not bad, at all.

David lies flat on his bed, spread-eagled and handcuffed to the corners of the frame, watching the women who did this to him as they toss their underwear on the discarded clothes pile and stand together at the foot of his bed. They contemplate him coolly -- he knows both their poker faces pretty well by now-- but as Nikki folds her arms under her breasts he sees her dark nipples perk up, and as Liz puts her hands on her hips and tips her head towards Nikki's she shivers. Just a little bit, but it still counts.

So David waits, as nonchalantly as he can with cool handcuffs pressing on his wrists and ankles, not quite uncomfortable but impossible to ignore. He waits as Liz, all golden skin, leans on Nikki's tawny arm, as Nikki pushes her curly head against Liz's, as the two of them rake their eyes over him like fingernails, waiting for him to flinch. When he doesn't, Nikki cocks her hip, firm muscles shifting under her warm silky skin, and Liz turns a little to whisper into her ear, giving David a gorgeous view of sleek curves unmarked by tan lines.

Nikki's doing a pretty good job of looking severe, but David sees the corner of her mouth twitch upwards as she inhales gorgeously and says, "You're a cool one, huh, Sinclair?"

Not quite cool enough to not remember the way her curved hips fit in his hands, to be unmoved by how Liz's dark pink lipstick, deeper than her usual shade, matches her nipples, so he doesn't try to answer, instead just shrugging as much as the cuffs will let him.

"At least he thinks he is," Liz replies for him, folding her arms to match Nikki, almost hiding the flick of her fingertips against Nikki's beneath her elbow.

"He and Granger thought they'd show me who's boss." Nikki nods towards David as she says that; Liz grins and leans forward to sit on the bed, setting one warm hand on David's calf, feminine fingers and gun-callouses.

"Where _is_ Colby?" David asks conversationally, watching Liz's hand slide up his leg, glowing in contrast against his skin.

"Oh, don't worry about _him_." When Liz reaches David's knee she tips her hand towards the inside of his thigh, using just her fingertips to brush his skin so the nerve endings pop; he barely manages to clamp down on the answering shiver. "He's been taken care of."

Is _that_ why Colby was limping earlier this week? He'd refused to explain, with the kind of hot blush that meant the answer was _really_ good, but then the case broke open and David got distracted before he could pry the truth out of his partner. He grins now, wider when Nikki growls at him like an angry kitten. "Maybe you should worry about yourself," she tells him, shaking that glorious round ass of hers as she crosses the room, dropping down out of sight beside their clothes.

Liz shakes her head, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, and sets her hand three inches down from where he'd really like it. "You," she says, shifting up onto her knees to lean over him, "are too much." He was wrong, her nipples are a richer pink than any lipstick. "Can't you beg --" she lifts her hand again, trailing just her index finger over the head of his dick, watching his face as he struggles to hold onto an easy smile, "-- at least a little?"

"Patience," David gasps, and Liz earned the laugh she's having at him, pressing her hand flat over his bellybutton, leaning in so close he can smell soft wisps of perfume and feel the warmth of her skin. "Patience is a virtue," he says, evenly this time, watching her smile unfurl.

Nikki's smile tilts up into a smirk as she stands up into his line of sight again, just forcefully enough to give her breasts a cheerful little bounce. She strides over and settles on his other side, hiding something behind her thigh. "So's the proper equipment," she says, raising her hand to show him what she was hiding.

It's about six inches long, flared at one end and tapered at the other, bright silicone green, and buzzing.

David feels his eyes go wide, his eyebrows sliding right up; the cuffs rattle before he even realizes he's jerking against them. Liz cracks up laughing, dropping her head onto his shoulder, sleek and vibrating all along his side, and Nikki laughs too, her eyes sparkling, her scented curls brushing his face as she leans down to kiss him.


End file.
